


A Wife's Love

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alex Danvers, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Married Couple, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Apologies are made and Alex goes through her final fight after she discovers her wife's actions *Sequel to: A Wife's Torment*
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	A Wife's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the sequel I know some have been waiting for.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all
> 
> Emily.

_“Nothing is real if you don’t believe in who you are” –_ Rocky Balboa _‘Rocky 3’­_

Alex was pounding away at the punch bag, the gym was empty and it was only her, after the day she had, she needed to vent her frustrations and the punch bag was the only way she could vent her anger, she had recently discovered that her wife Kara had been handpicking the fighters, Alex found out when she walked in on Kara talking to J’onn who was holding a mugshot of all the potential fighters to challenge Alex for the belt, Alex was hurt, she felt betrayed by Kara’s actions and as she thought about all those title defense wins she had.

Alex grunted as she continued to jab the punch bag when she heard footsteps coming from behind her, turning around Alex expected Kara to be there but instead it was Eliza, her mother and she was looking at Alex with a sad smile “Hey Alex… you have a moment?” she asked as she stuffed her hands on her pockets.

Alex slipped the gloves off and she walked to the water cooler “Did Kara send you?” she asked.

Eliza shook her head “No… Kara told me what had happened when she came over in tears” she said “And with a red mark on her cheek” she glared at Alex disapprovingly.

Alex sighed heavily “I crossed the line” she said to herself “I shouldn’t have slapped her”

Eliza nodded her head “Well, you certainly got your reaction from Jeremiah” she said as she sat down beside Alex.

Alex looked at her mother confused “Dad never slapped you” she whispered.

Eliza rubbed the back of her head “He did once… right around the time when he discovered I was paying off the fighters to go down in the 5th round” she admitted.

Alex’s mouth dropped open “What?” she asked confused and stunned “Why?”

Eliza exhaled a heavy sigh “Same reason as Kara did… because I loved him” she admitted “Seeing him getting into that ring every night, it broke me” she said.

Alex lowered her head “Kara’s been going to see a therapist a lot” she replied.

Eliza nodded her head “Kara… Kara’s actions were never meant to be malicious, she just didn’t want to see you get anymore hurt” she said “Can you really tell me, if the situation was reversed… you wouldn’t have done the same damn thing?” she asked.

Alex shook her head “No… I can’t” she admitted “But she would never slapped me… and she would also never have wished that she never married me either” she hated herself for the cruel words she threw at Kara.

Eliza winced in response “Yeah… Kara told me what you said” she said “It’s why she came over to my place” she said.

Alex walked to the punch back “Kara… Kara is the best thing to ever happen to me” she said “Being her wife… means everything to me, seeing her cry every time I get into the ring hurts me more” she started “Every night after a fight… a see her climb into bed and I hear her sob herself to sleep, she cries every time she tends to my bruised and broken body” she said, shaking her head she turned to her mom “I screwed up… I should never have slapped Kara” she said “But… truth is… I don’t believe in myself now” she said.

Eliza looked confused “What do you mean?” she asked.

Alex shook her head “Kara picked fighters that were not in their prime, Kara picked fighters that couldn’t go the distance, now I know that she picked fighters that gave me an angle… it… I don’t feel like I got the heart in it anymore” she said.

Eliza nodded her head, guilt weighing heavily on her shoulder “Your father said the same thing to me” she said.

Alex looked at her mom “I remember… you hated the fact I went into the ring” she remembered her mom screaming at her.

Eliza nodded her head “Yeah… I did” she agreed.

Alex lowered her head “Now what do I do?” she asked.

Eliza got to her feet “For starters, go home” she said “Talk to Kara, apologies for slapping her, just sit down and talk” she said.

Alex looked at Eliza and nodded her head “Yeah” she agreed.

Alex and Eliza left the gym, Eliza returned home whilst Alex headed home to her wife.

Pulling up outside the mansion, Alex made her way inside when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs as she closed the door and locked it behind her, turning to the stairs Alex froze as she saw Kara standing there with the suitcase in hand, Kara motioned to the stairs “I… I think it’s best if I leave” she said “I… I’ve hurt you enough” she said, Alex gulped heavily, swallowing the lump in her throat… no… no she couldn’t let Kara walk away from her, walking to Kara slowly, Alex reached out and her heart broke when Kara flinched from her, brushing Kara’s hair back Alex felt the guilt weighing on her as her eyes landed on the bright red mark on Kara’s cheek.

“Don’t go” Alex whispered, her voice straining through the tears.

“Alex… I…” Kara went to speak but Alex silenced her by pulling her into a passionate kiss, Kara sobbed with Alex as they kissed, Kara released the case and wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders as their kiss became more intense, Kara’s back was pushed up hard against the wall as the kiss became much more intense, their tears falling as they sobbed into each other’s mouths, both apologizing profusely.

The case lay at their feet forgotten.

Once Alex and Kara were done making out, Alex led Kara into the living room and they sat on the couch together “Kara… we need to talk” she said.

Kara paled, nothing good ever followed those words.

Alex thinking on the same lines saw Kara becoming paler and she quickly added “Nothing bad… just, we need to talk about everything that has happened recently” she said.

Kara nodded her head as they sat on the red leather couch “Alex… I’m sorry, what I did was wrong” she said.

Alex nodded her head in agreement “Yeah… it was wrong” she said “But I also understand why you did it… mom asked me what I would have done in your position” Alex admitted “Truth is… short of killing the fighters in a well-orchestrated accident, I would have done the same thing” she admitted.

Kara smiled sadly “Still… I was wrong” she whispered before promptly adding “But… I did it because I love you, and I didn’t want to lose you” she explained.

“I know” Alex replied “And… I am sorry too” she said “For slapping you… and for what I said” she explained, shaking her head “I don’t wish that I never married you” she said before smiling lovingly “Truth is Kara… you mean everything to me” she said “More than the belt” she said “I don’t care wherever I win or lose… all I ever want is you” she said, Kara broke down, tears pouring down her cheeks as she buried her face in Alex’s neck and sobbed, Alex held her tight.

Alex then moved on “1 more fight” she said.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah” she said.

Alex was surprised by the agreement from Kara “Wait… you’re agreeing?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah… I am” she said,

Alex smiled “1 more fight then that’s it; win or lose… this is my final fight” she said “I need to prove it to myself” she said, Kara wrapped her arms around Alex tight, their argument all but forgotten about, Alex then called J’onn and told him to find a fighter that would give Alex a proper fight, somebody that could go the distance and he found one.

Kara hated this… but she had no say in the matter, she vowed to stay out of this.

But she would be at the fight cheering for her wife, seeing her wife getting brutalized in the ring would be her own personal private punishment for her actions.

Actions have consequences… this was hers.

Alex took Kara’s hand with one hand and she grabbed Kara’s case with the other, she led Kara back into their bedroom.

Alex began training the following morning.

The night of the fight:

Alex was listening fans calling her name, she was in the locker room with Kara and J’onn repairing for the fight ahead, Kara hadn’t spoke for a while and Alex knew she was still beating herself up over what she had done, taking her wife’s hands Alex smiled before she slipped the gloved on, once Alex was ready they made their way out, Kara made her way to her seat, she sat down and watched as Alex climbed into the ring and soon Alex’s opponent came walking in, Alex looked at Kara with a smile as the muscular opponent of Nyssa Al Ghul slipped into the ring, and went to her corner.

Alex and Nyssa slipped off their ropes and walked to the center of the ring with the announcer, bumping their gloved fists together Alex went back to her corner, Nyssa walked to the ropes and winked at Kara “Hey babe, what do you say to some fun?” she said, Alex launched from the ropes taking J’onn and 2 others including the red to hold her back, Nyssa grinned as she made her way back to the corner as Alex calmed down.

Alex slipped the mouth guard in as J’onn gave her instruction “Okay remember, go low… chop at her body first” he said “Then go the head… if you make it through this 1st round then she’s yours” he finished.

Alex bounced on her feet as the bell rang and soon Alex and Nyssa came out of the corner but soon Alex found herself on the receiving end of some pretty vicious speed jabs to her face, Alex backed up as Nyssa followed as she continued to throw speed jabs at Alex’s face, J’onn was screaming for Alex to tie Nyssa up, the spectators were cheering as they watched the challenger coming out swinging as the middleweight champion was back up into her corner, Alex tied Nyssa up and they stumbled out of the corner, the ref separated the 2 of them and Alex was once again in trouble, getting hit by some speed jabs to the face until the bell rang.

J’onn and the other’s climbed into the ring as Alex stumbled back into the corner, J’onn looked at Alex “What happened out there?” he asked.

Alex was shaken “She’s fast” she replied.

J’onn nodded his head “Okay Listen, first round was hers but now this is it… dig in” he instructed.

Round 2:

The bell rang and soon Alex and Nyssa advanced on one another, Alex was backed up into the corner once again and the crowd cheered wildly as other’s booed, Kara was struggling to stop herself from sobbing as she watched her wife getting brutalized by Nyssa Al Ghul, the fight continued as Nyssa continued to throw quick speed jabs until finally Alex saw an opening and she went for it, throwing a right hook which stunned Nyssa, Alex advanced and she began to fight back, going downstairs as Nyssa backed up into the corner as Alex continued to chop away at her body, rage coursing through her veins from the memories of Nyssa flirting with her wife, she continued to throw punch after punch until the bell rang and Alex went back to her corner.

Climbing into the ring J’onn grinned as he looked at her “Nice work… you see, you hurt her now go for it!” he ordered.

The Bell rang out as the fight continued.

Round 3:

Alex came back out swinging, her gloved fist colliding with Nyssa’s face as the crowd cheered.

Round 4:

Nyssa came out of her corner with more quick speed jabs to Alex’s face before she went for Alex’s body, chopping away at Alex’s body.

Round 5:

Nyssa was on the offensive again, chopping away at Alex’s body before hitting her in the face repeatedly with combos.

Round 6:

Nyssa right hooked Alex in the body before following with an uppercut and Alex was knocked down to the mat.

Alex got back up.

Round 7:

Alex was back on the offensive, going downstairs and then going back upstairs her her gloved fist connected with Nyssa’s body and her face, throwing devastating combos.

Round 8:

Kara watched her wife stood toe to toe with Nyssa, both exhausted but still throwing devastating punches at each other.

Round 9:

Alex managed to get Nyssa back up into the corner and she continued to land devastating blows, repeated blows to Nyssa’s body and her head until the bell rang.

Round 10 – final round:

Alex and Nyssa came out of their corners one last time as the bell rang, both struggling to stay standing as they circled one another, Alex’s right eye was swollen shut and her face was swollen and bruised, Nyssa was not looking any better either as the 2 fighters circled one another and soon the fight began.

Both landing solid blows against one another as the crowd cheered, Kara jerked and looked away as Nyssa landed a solid right hook to Alex’s face and Alex stumbled back, the fight continued with both Nyssa and Alex throwing punches and connected, Nyssa stumbled with every blow Alex had landed.

Soon Alex had managed to get Nyssa on the ropes again and she followed with a devasting right uppercut that knocked Nyssa down to the canvas, Alex stood on her feet though struggling as the ref counted and Kara counted as Nyssa struggled but unable to rise again and soon the ref hit 10 and the whole place exploded in cheered and applause.

Kara vaulted into the ring and hugged her wife tight as everyone piled into the ring, Alex and Kara held onto each other tight as Alex smiled into her wife’s cheek “Last fight… last fight” she said remembering that this was her final fight, she could see the tears Kara had cried during the fight and Alex hated that she was the cause of it.

Alex held Kara tight “I promise… no more” she vowed

She meant it… this fight was well and truly her last.

6 months later:

Kara and Alex were snuggled up in front of the fire place, Kara was resting her head on Alex’s shoulders as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s body, Alex held Kara close to her as the Christmas carol played in the background, the whole living room decorated with beautiful Christmas light and they had just finished putting the tree together and finished decorating it.

Alex smiled as she snuggled up with her wife “This is perfect” she whispered.

Kara smiled as she nodded her head “Yeah it is” she agreed “But It’ll be even more perfect next year” she said as she rested a hand on her belly.

Alex looked at Kara stunned “Wait… you’re…?” she motioned to Kara’s flat stomach.

Kara beamed “Yep… the procedure worked” Kara replied “We’re having a baby” she said.

Alex beamed as she pulled Kara into a passionate kiss.

Both agreeing their daughters would never go into the ring.

That part of the Danvers Legacy… was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoyed this
> 
> Please be sure to leave your comments, am planning another boxing AU but with Kara as the boxer and the pairing is up to you, the choices are between Alex, Maggie, Sam or Lena.
> 
> Emily


End file.
